The Time Fluke
by bostondiet
Summary: A screenplay by Jacob Wright for a YouTube video soon tobe released


Screen Play For: LEGO Star Wars: The Time Fluke

Scene 1: The Secret meeting

Stormtrooper Commander: We need to strike now, the timing is perfect. We must inform Vader so we may destroy those pesky Rebels one and for all!

Stormtrooper: Are you sure this is gonna work boss?

Stormtrooper Commander: Yes of course you fool, they'll be destroyed like, umm….uh. Well they'll be destroyed like a building that just got destroyed…. (Fading) um, I guess.

Stormtrooper: Nice one boss!

Stormtrooper Disguised Luke: Hahahahahahaha

Stormtrooper Commander: What is so funny you idiot?

Luke: Nothing, for you! (Pulls out saber and destroys all except Commander)

Stormtrooper Commander: Who are you?

Luke: I'm Luke Skywalker, and don't ever let me catch you on Tatooine! (Trips and falls off cliff into a vehicle.) Whooooaa!

(Theme plays, credits come up followed by the title while Luke flies around)

Scene 2: Vader's Lair

Darth Vader: Well my servant, have you completed your task?

Stormtrooper: Yes my master, I have successfully retrieved three frozen droids from the time of the Confederacy.

Darth Vader: Excellent, and no one knows of this?

Stormtrooper: No one knows, except us.

Darth Vader: Only I can know!

Stormtrooper: Sorry boss, but I don't follow you.

Darth Vader: (Hits Stormtrooper) Do you still remember?

Stormtrooper: Umm, no?

Darth Vader: How dare you lie! (Force chokes him)

Darth Vader: How did you get these anyway?

Stormtrooper: (Choking) I…. time machine…. Danger ahead…. Beware….. (Dies)

Darth Vader: (Angrily force throws Stormtrooper) IDIOT! You could've caused more than just these worthless droids to come back here at any time! What if a stronger, younger Obi-Wan Kenobi comes back? I could be doomed and the plan would not go, well, according to plan! I guess.

Scene 3: The Time Bug

(Obi-Wan and Luke are walking)

Luke: That was a cool, primitive movie. I especially liked those cars. Those were sooo ancient. I can't believe that's how they got around.

Obi-Wan: And they don't even know of other species! What cavemen!

(Weird lights)

Luke: What the space heck?

(Stuff from the Confederacy appears) (Confederate stuff leaves immediately) (No one seems to notices)

Young Obi-Wan: Where am I?

Jar Jar Binks: Meesa tinks we is in da wrooong time period!

Young Obi: No really? (Sarcastically)

Obi-Wan: You look really familiar…. Wait, is that Jar Jar? Oh my gosh! You must have come from the past, and you (Looks at himself) you must be, me!

Luke: Then that means… (Piecing things together) that means that Vader's time machine has been activated! Obi- Wan and I bugged it, but we didn't know what would happen….

Obi-Wan: Well I feel it is my job to send you back, before something bad happens… You have no idea how much power having people from a different time could have. So much power, I bet Vader wishes he was here.

(Spider-Man walks on) Spider-Men: With great power comes great responsibility.

(All are baffled, director walks on)

Director: Sorry Spidey, we forgot to give you the time change, we don't stop for another hour.

Spider-Man: Oh, well I must not have gotten that email. Umm, I'm going to go see if I got it or maybe something's wrong with my computer or something. (Both leave)

Luke: That was weird… But still, we have to find their time machine and send you, and all the droids and Vulcan Droids back to where they belong!

Scene 4: Vader's Plot

Darth Vader: Yes melt, excellent… (Melting droids container) Soon I will clone you, and my army will become infinitely stronger! Those Rebels will never be able to stop me.

(Laughs evilly and uncontrollably)

Darth Vader: Now if only I could use those things from the past to influence the past when I send them back. I could use the Force to control their thoughts, and get them to destroy the Jedi from the inside. (Evil laugh)

Darth Vader: Soon my loyal army and I will pay a surprise visit to my little Tatooinian friends. (Evil laugh)

Scene 5: The Hunt Begins

Young Obi: Well we can't split up, too dangerous. So let's round up the others and then we'll look for the time machine.

Luke: All right let's rock and roll. (Hardcore music plays as they search in many places including ridiculous areas such as under a LEGO book or such)

(Eventually they run into a band of Stormtroopers and droids alike)

Obi-Wan: I have a bad feeling about this.

Chewbacca: (Growls)

Jar Jar: If yousa need me, I be over there! (Jumps away and hides)

Luke: Well he's a help. (Sarcastically)

(All take out weapons) (Fight begins)

(C-3PO is in pieces and R2-D2 tries to repair him and succeeds. All Stormtroopers die in the battle) (Droids are knocked out by R2-D2 and dragged by Young Obi.)

Young Obi: Well now we just need that Vulcan Droid and we can search for the time machine.

Luke: We gotta hurry before you know who gets there first…

Darth Vader: (Pops up) No, I assure you I don't know who. Mind reminding me?

Chewbacca: (Growls)

Luke: Stop!

Darth Vader: Oh I'm so scared! (Sarcastically) (Uses Force to summon droids)

Darth Vader: So long homies! As I believe you would say.

Luke: Who would say that?

Darth Vader: Oh I don't know I saw it in a movie.

Luke and Obi-Wan: WE SAW THAT TOO! Pretty good I thought.

Darth Vader: I hated it.

Obi-Wan: You truly are evil!

Darth Vader: I'm flattered. So long suckers!

Jar Jar: Meesa thinks we must stop that man.

Obi-Wan: He's more machine then man.

Luke: Whoa, déjà vu. I could swear I've heard that before. No matter, let's stop him. And soon too, before it's too late.

Scene 6: Vader's Plan is taken into Action

Darth Vader: We still need that Jedi! That younger Obi-Wan Kenobi you fools! We must find him now! He can go back too and stop my droids!

Spider-Man: Nope, I got the E-Mail, nothings wrong… Oh, umm gotta go!

Darth Vader: Oh, well that was odd. Now down to business. Section A, go search the Eastern Side of the galaxy, Section B, go search the Western Side, my royal guards, go check the Northern Side, and Draco, go check the Southern boundaries of the Galaxy.

(All dispatch)

Darth Vader: And I, personally, will search wherever the Force tells me to. (Gets in Tie-Fighter and flies away)

Scene 7: The Hunt Continues

Luke: We've been searching for days! We'll never find it.

Obi-Wan: Not so fast. I have a plan. First we'll hijack that AT ST. Then we'll use their radio to home in a pod so we can get to Vader's Star Destroyer.

Jar Jar: Meesa tinks we should tune into 107.7

Luke: 92.9!

Obi-Wan: I AM IN CONTROL OF THE RADIO!

Young Obi: Oh great, four and a half hours of show tunes…

Obi-Wan: HEY! THOSE ARE GREAT SONGS!

Luke: Hey, quiet, they're leaving. We can get in now. (2 Stormtroopers on speeders fly past)

Stormtrooper 1: Hey, how come you get the bigger blaster?

Stormtrooper 2: You know what? I didn't get a cannon on my speed bike. We're even.

Stormtrooper 1: It's not the same, I mean we're gonna get off our speed bikes soon.

Stormtrooper 2: Shut up or you're not getting a Christmas present.

Stormtrooper 1: I'll be quite.

Young Obi: GO GO GO!

(Run towards ATST)

Luke: All right I'm in! I am sending a pod now!

C-3PO: OOF! (Pod smashed into him and R2-D2 and they fall apart) (Obi-Wan use the Force to rebuild them)

(All get in pod and fly away.)

Scene 8: The Break In

(Pod flies towards Star Destroyer while music plays)

Obi-Wan: All right everyone be very qui… (All run ahead) (Obi shakes his head)

Darth Vader: So, you have come for these have you? (Droids come in)

Luke: You know it! Turn them over or else!

Darth Vader: Or else…?

Luke: Or else Obi-Wan will start singing show tunes.

Obi-Wan: HEY!

Darth Vader: Amusing, very amusing….

Luke: What do you want?

Darth Vader: Your droids!

(C-3PO and R2-D2 hide)

Young Obi: You can't have 'em!

Darth Vader: Well I suppose I'll have to take them. (Pulls out saber and turns on)

(Jedi take out their lightsabers and turn them on)

(A fight occurs, all Stormtroopers are dead and Vader gets away in his Tie-Fighter.)

Obi-Wan: Let's find that time machine!

(All search under Stormtroopers and such silly places.)

Luke: We'll never find it!

Obi-Wan: Patience young one.

Luke: Easy for you to say, you're like 90!

Obi-Wan: Gee thanks, I'm 67.

Young Obi: Found it!

Luke: Finally! It's been like, 2 minutes!

Young Obi: It's right here! (Pointing at Vader's chair)

Obi-Wan: How do you know this is it?

Young Obi: The sign was kinda a give away.

Obi-Wan: Oh, that's embarrassing. Well everyone in! We gotta hurry. Droids first!

(Throws droids in and they disappear)

Young Obi: Well see ya around I guess.

Obi-Wan: Not with your future eye sight. You'll barely see anything! (Runs into something)

Young Obi: That's a happy thought. Bye!

Jar Jar: Meesa thinks I am gonna see you again!

Obi-Wan: No I don't think so (quietly) Well see ya then!

(All are gone)

Luke: How are we gonna get back? (Theme plays and credits come on)


End file.
